halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle
| manufacturer= | model= | type=Rifle | cost= | size=*Length: 62.1cm *Width: 15.4cm *Height: 37.3cm *Weight: 5.9kg | damage per hit= | magazine=100 shots per battery | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=superheated plasma | operation= | rate of fire=540 rounds per minute | accuracy= | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=Swords of Sanghelios }} The is a popular weapon, used through out the known galaxy as a rifle, personal defence weapon or side arm, depending on the user. It is one of the most populous weapons in known space, with vast stockpiles being left after the Great War. Description History The Type-25 Rifle can trace it's earliest history back to the weapons originally manufactured centuries before the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum war. The weapon was ubiquitous amongst the Keeps, and a popular weapon for the highly-manoeuvrable warfare common to inter-Keep wars. Simple and easily manufactured, this popularity was hardly dampened by the signing of the Covenant. The Covenant's new tactics of high speed, high mobility warfare suited the weapon excellently as well. During the pacification of the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae and Yanme'e, it proved exceptionally effective, being robust, easy to use and if all else failed, a excellent club. However, during the wars against the Humans, it proved ineffectual, as humanity had developed powerful service rifles effective from short to long range. This lead to much larger deployments of units equipped with Carbines or Needle Rifles, as well as the adoption of the Plasma Repeater and Storm Rifle. Despite being made redundant by the Plasma Repeater, and Storm Rifle, the Plasma Rifle is still used in vast amounts by the SOS and other Covenant successors. Infantrymen carrying heavy weapons may keep it as their secondary weapon, or vehicle crews use it to defend themselves. It is also often used by officers who also carry swords. More often than not though, it is used by infantry expecting to fight in close quarters situations. Design The Plasma Rifle is robust and surprisingly simple machine, at least by Forerunner mechanics. It consists of two plasma generator sub-assemblies powered by a single energy cell. Both units have low heat generation, meaning it doesn't require a large, clunky cooling shroud and can make do with a smaller pair of units to control heat generation. While the gun does overheat, it requires constant fire for some time to do it. The internal components are reinforced and covered in tough plating, allowing it be used as a club if needs be, without fear of non-functionality. The energy cell requires recharging once depleted, using the same modular energy charging that powers battle harness units, and other energy weapons. The Plasma Rifle was manufactured in staggering amounts during the war, and now sees wide use across the known galaxy. Its used by the Swords of sanghelios, Covenant Remnant, Kig-Yar Union, Unggoy protectorates, Jiralhanae Alliance and Yanme'e hives. It's also used by rebel and mercenary forces in USR and UEG space, as well as the Joint Occupation Zone. Versions manufactured for use with humans are also being seen in large amounts, being manufactured by Kig-Yar Union and Pirates, in illegal foundries. Variants Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle A unique variant produced in secret for the Jiralhanae, it was disseminated to them in preparation for the Schism. such weapons are considered hateful and heretical by the Sangheili, but manufacture carries on strong in territories under Jiralhanae control. Iron Hand Discipline will be maintained. A unique variant manufactured for elite Evocatus formations who served as forward assault elements for the Fleet of Particular Justice, these ensured their best troops hit the enemy hardest, and failing that, ensured that failure was punished in the appropriate manner. At some great cost, these weapons have been refined in every way, with improved accuracy and heat dispersion. Kaidon's Gaze Traditionally made as the sidearm for Kaidons of the state of Kudani, these weapons feature a cooling shroud made from the dissected carcass of a Forerunner sentinel, allowing it to fire almost continuously at the cost of gradual reduction in accuracy. Such weapons are master crafted pieces of art, and as such can only be made in small amounts, but that doesn't dampen the demand. Wrath-Made-Manifest Created by a fevered weaponsmith, driven by visions on his death bed, the Wrath-Made-Manifest is a lethal device capable of wanton destruction. Producing a tight stream of high power plasma, it fires at higher rates, with reduced cooldown. The secrets of its manufacture have been lost, and the weapon itself is sealed tight within the vault of the Reliquary Sentinels, suggesting that its construction involved dangerosu Forerunner secrets. The weapon is drawn in times of war, being used to eliminate any who stand in front of the Sentinels and their mission. UNSC Remarks